


I can’t go back to the way it was

by MFGLHY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, It's up to you for it to be platonic or romance, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT8, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance Relationship, Song Mingi-centric, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: It was because of his decision, he didn't mean to.But it already happened.He hoped they can forgive him.(Or, body horror ATEEZ, with Mingi-centric, show your love for Mingi!)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi & Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I can’t go back to the way it was

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, I watched ATEEZ - Wonderland Halloween Ver for a few times and listening to Precious for a few times.  
> Then this happened, so enjoy it!
> 
> Anyway, I wish for Mingi's fast recovery \\(>ω<)/
> 
> *Their appearance is based on their costume for MCountdown Wonderland Halloween.  
> *Title from ATEEZ - Inception

His heart is thumping hard against his chest. Every step he had taken, only make his heart beating faster. He can feel the rush of the adrenaline. He can't wait for this. He already had a hard time but this time he already found his precious. He can feel it so close, yet he can't reach it.  
  


"My precious..."  
  
He muttered, as he let his hand on his chest. Attempting to calm his heart, but to no avail. It still beating hard against his chest. To the point, it was hurting.  
  
"Be calm my heart, just a little bit more and we'll reach the treasure. Our precious."  
  
He takes a few more steps, bending down on his knees when he reached the treasure chest. He let his eyes scanned the chest, his hands become clammy as he reached out the chest.  
  
His trembling hands slowly fumbled with the chest, he pulled out a key from his pocket. Turned the lock on the chest cautiously.  
  
His expression changed as he opened the chest and look into inside of the chest.  
  
"My precious... Finally, I found you."  
  
His lips curled into a smile, as he pulled out his precious from the treasure chest. He can't hide the excitement he feels at the moment.  
  
It was the one and only, Aurora stone.  
  
He immediately exited the cave with the stone in his hands, grasping it tightly in a careful grip. Fearing that it would disappear in any moment, he can't afford that to be happen.  
  
He need this.  
  
As he gets aboard onto the ship, he immediately goes to the captain's cabin; his captain’s room. He immediately sat down, letting the stone placed on his captain’s study.  
  
"Precious yet, you make me lose my entire crewmates."  
  
He let out a bitter smile, he let his hand ran through his hair harshly.  
  
His mind was occupied by his own memories with his entire crew. He remembered all of them, he can't forget all of them even if he wanted to.  
  
He was guilty for making all of them disappear without any trail like they were vanishing into the thin air. He hopes that they can forgive him for he was this selfish.  
  
"Precious, my Aurora." He muttered as his hands touched the stone carefully; afraid that it would break in his touch. Slowly tears trickles down from his eyes, a quiet sob spilled from his mouth.

As tears streamed down his face, a bitter smile etched on his lips.

“I wish, for my entire crewmates to come back.”

He knew that if he wished for his entire crew, he needs to pay for the hefty price in exchange for his crew. He hopes that he can pay the price in full.

As he said his wish, the stone shining brightly as it was responding to his own wish. The stone loses it shine as if it just granted his wish. He immediately stepped out from his captain’s cabin to the deck, waiting for a miracle to came into his view.

It was a miracle.

But it wasn’t the miracle that he wanted.

He let out a gasp of horror as he stumbled backwards from the appearance of his own crewmate. He wasn’t even sure that he still can call them like that. He shakes his head in denial, he cursed his wish.

It was an entirely bad idea, he was scared to confront them now. he’s not sure if they are still entirely human or not. He’s not even sure how he can pay the price for his own crewmates’ life.

“Mingi?”

He was scared to turn his face to meet his captain’s face. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, he was sure that any moment now his heart would burst out from his chest.

“Y—yes?”

He stammered as he closed his eyes, not ready to see Hongjoong’s face. He was scared as he can hear the blood dripping onto the floor.

“Why are you closing your eyes? Are you afraid of us?”

This time he can tell that it was Yunho’s voice speaking, he can feel sweat trickles down from his forehead to his neck. His hands feel sweaty, he was nervous to open his eyes, he can’t open his mouth to let his voice out.

“Mingi, open your eyes. We are your crewmates, aren’t we?”

San asked at him playfully, he can imagine the playful smile etched on his lips. He still closes his eyes tightly, he can’t face them. when he was the cause of their disappearance, if he just wasn’t that greedy at that day.

“Mingi, come on open your eyes.”

He shakes his head at Seonghwa’s coaxing, he can feel the disappointed stares from his oldest crewmate. He wanted to, but he can’t.

“Mingi, don’t be a scaredy cat.”

This time the youngest, Jongho tried to coax him to open his eyes. He immediately shakes his head frantically, he still feels guilty to the youngest. He can’t believe himself that he was the one that make him go to the grave early.

“Oh, Mingi, it’s fine.”

He can feel the push that Wooyoung gave to him. he still closes his eyes, not ready to saw the horrifying sight. His heart beating so fast to the point it was hurting.

“Mingi, don’t be scared, we’re fine and we’re not mad at you.”

He can hear Yeosang trying to assure him as he closes his eyes tightly while closing his knuckles tightly he can feel the pain from his hands.

“Mingi, it’s fine, open your eyes, don’t be scared.”

Hongjoong said to him softly. He can feel his breath near him, he let out a scream as he feels something dripping into his body and his clothes.

“Ple—please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Forgive me!”

He frantically blabbered as he feels something dripping into his clothes more frequently, he let tears streamed down his face. Jerking away from someone’s hand as they tried to erase the tears.

He opened his eyes slightly, letting out a gasp as he saw the state of his crewmates. His sobs become louder as he can’t bear the sight of his crewmates become like this.

“Mingi, Mingi, look at me.”

He opened his eyes and looked into Yunho, he almost burst out into tears once again at Yunho’s condition. he let his hands pulled closer Yunho’s face to him, tracing the patchwork like skin.

“It’s because of me, all of you become like this.”

Yunho let a smile appear onto his face, “It’s fine, Mingi. We’re still alive aren’t we?”

Yunho pulled caressing his face gently, giving a light peck on his lips. Mingi still sobbed, he can’t believe that his crewmates are this kind. He didn’t deserve them, he was the worst crewmate in ATEEZ.

“It’s fine, Mingi. We trusted you.”

He let out a sob at his captain’s words, he let himself be engulfed by their hugs and their kisses. As he tried to calm himself down at his now crewmates new appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> You can feel me right? I was quite scared by Hongjoong's makeup, almost getting a heart attack when I first saw it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!  
> If you like this leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
>  [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
